


The Debbie

by KristyD



Category: Shameless (US), debbie gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristyD/pseuds/KristyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on Debbie Gallagher, where she is and what might happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Debbie

So, the shameless season 6 finale was 1 and half ago and still cannot get over it. Not sure if it was good bad or bad bad, either was a Shameless episode. Debbie particularly this episode and season was the MOST difficult to watch. Not just this season but starting since season 4 really.

Starting with season 4, we watched Debbie show an interest in boy and sex at only 13 years, which given the age , it is understandably to be curious. However, her "friends" had other ideas about sex and boys and we watched as Debbie shamelessly followed them. Because she all girls do, they want to fit in and feel like an outcast. So she found her first "guy-friend" 20 something year old Matt. And the word go, I knew she was heading for trouble and just prayed she'd follow a different path. 

I like many, watched Debbie's season storyline with interest and worry, her interest in boys grew increasingly and escapades to attract the attention also increased. I think as big mistake was going to Mandy for any help regarding boys, she is experienced and not in a good way. Fiona warning her about dating and boys was for her own good and to protect from the risks of sex, particularly because it is something that you need to be both physically and emotionally ready go. Things Debbie were not, despite her believing so. When season 4 ended, and we saw Debbie crying on the steps of her house and Matt comforting. I had hope following the embarrassing incident at school that she would cool down the behavior and focus on school and family. I was so wrong.

When season 5, starts Debbie has no friends and is angry about it. To top if off, her desire for sex is even greater. I just wanna know what the hell about season 4 and 5?!?! She then make a huge error by going to Sevtlana for advice. AGAIN, finding any female that is experienced in sex and asking them rather than talking to Fiona or V. It's likely she knows they will tell her the truth, something she doesn't want to hear, she is too young. 

Debbie's begrudging attitude towards Fiona continues, likely due to teenage hormones, but it is difficult to watch. She continues as downward development by having house party and taking an inebriated Matt upstairs to her bedroom, it's very obvious he doesn't know what is happening around and no in control of his movements, Debbie takes this as opportunity to have sex with him, which is particularly statutory rape. For me, this is basically the beginning of the end for Debbie, she has sex for the first time with a guy who is half awake. The next day, she is acts all like "what did i do wrong?". Really, Matt said to Debbie in season 4 after he found out her real age that she was too young to have sex with and if he was sober he still would have stuck to his word. 

Some time passes, Derek comes to her rescue (I like the whole D & D thing). He seemed to be a nice kid with a good family and big dreams for his future. I once again had hope that Debbie would calm down on the whole sex thing and just try dating a boy. But she had others plans, sex was on the brain. She finds out some details about his family and it completely changes her, leads to place she is at now. She discovers that Derek's parents got pregnant very young and have been together since. However, I will believe that it was not done on purpose and they likely were careful, just that things happen.

Debbie now has the idea to lie to Derek to about birth control and basically insists that they do not need condoms as they engage in sex with each other. She tells him she loves him and he says it too (which is cute but I'm also like "yeah right love"). Rather it was all an elaborate plan by Debbie to get pregnant with Derek's baby and "live happily ever after" at 14, umm oookay. In the final moments of season 5 finale, we see Debbie with a pregnancy stick, she smiles and then freaks out. Yet again I, like many others, hoped that Debbie realized she made a big ass mistake and that being pregnant at 14 is something good.

Season 6 opens, and I thought and prayed that Debbie would wise up but, she in no way was giving up her "Dream" of being pregnant at 14. I honestly have never felt more sadness for a person (even if a character), she never really gave her relationship with Derek with opportunity to grow and mature, to see if it had the potential to be long-lasting. Furthermore, the whole she "loved" him thing was total bullshit. She went behind his back to get pregnant on purpose, how can you treat someone like that when you claim to love them, I don't know, I just think it was total shit. Derek, being a good guy wants to get their families involved but no Debbie wants to pick out names, WTF?!. This pregnancy was a huge decision that effects Derek TOO, especially since he has plans for his life and actually wants to get out of south side. Again, Debbie knew that once families get involved they will likely convince her to get an abortion. Which is the right choice, especially in a scenario like this, I mean honestly where did she think they would, would they both work, would they both drop out school. I mean she truly never cared about Derek and his future, she didn't REALLY love him, it was more like first crush love.

I think Derek leaving was good for Debbie, she seemed determined to throw her future away but, he was gonna stayed focused on himself. Debbie only she seemed to care about herself when she decide to get pregnant, all's fair. I was totally shocked when Debbie was leaving to follow Derek to Florida and she told Fiona "I'm not gonna let you fuck up this baby, like you fucked us" Excuse WHOA! Fiona did everything she could to raise the Gallaghers, making sure they had food, clothes and a roof over their head. Fiona never ONCE asked for anything in return, she just hoped that they make it out of south side and hopefully do good with their life. Yes, Fiona has definitely made mistakes, but it is understandably given the pressure she faced at a young age to take care of some many people, she had to grow up really fast. Fiona cannot be blamed for Ian's bi-polar, Lip's drinking, Carl's drugs/guns involvement or Debbie's pregnancy, those are choices they made of their own free will or were beyond their control like Ian's disorder, genetic. So what the hell Debbie was talking about I don't know, likely hormones and the realization that she did fuck-up with Derek.

When Fiona finds out she is pregnant, she tells Debbie, who inadvertently sees this as such as great. They kids can grow up together and play together, which is nice if Debbie were 10 years old and actually ready to have a baby and Fiona actually wanted kids. Debbie holds an intervention to convince Fiona to keep her baby cause she is making a mistake, this scene was truly the most ironic and ridiculous of the season but show, really Debbie is telling people what to do with their life and unborn babies, ummm yea riiight. Despite this Fiona goes through with the abortion, which I think was good but like was one of the reasons that lead to Sean using again (I'll get to Fiona storyline for another day). Despite having raised six kids, doesn't want kids of her own and that is absolutely fine. It is a lot of work and this season in particular Fiona has been starting to look drained. She wasn't about to bring a child into the unwanted and only because of a unexpected pregnancy, she made the best choice for herself and her unborn baby.

Debbie comes crying to Fiona looking for support, but Fiona tells her straight up "I am not supporting you or this baby and you will leave this house if you have this baby". YES! I like this Fiona, speaking out and telling it like is. At this point Debbie's only support is Frank, god lord, and that's never a good thing. Over the next episodes (the middle of the season) we find Debbie as a live in baby-sitter, caring for a family and their children. She is basically do anything to get money and stay in house, going to lengths of seducing the husband to possibly even lesbian behavior with wife. WTF?! I mean really if you need to go through all this trouble to find a place to live and a home for your child, it should be red flags that you're not ready for the responsibility of a baby. I mean hello, wake up.

Debbie finally gives birth and of course none other than the Gallagher house with whose helping Vee and...... Fiona. The ambulance scene was yet another sad moment for Debbie, refusing any help for the people the care about and believing she can good it by herself. I would spend the remainder of the season watching Debbie and her baby through peeks of hand covering face. I watched as Debbie dropped her baby, god LAWD, as she struggled with stopping it from crying, as she struggled in school work, as she continued to resist help from anyone including Fiona, who only cares about general well-being. 

The season finale, was the most difficult to watch with for every character involved. Particularly, so for Debbie, who is still and will continue to struggle at being at teenage mom. Well, I do not think Fiona might to say that Debbie's baby was a mistake, it it honestly the truth, something Debbie doesn't want to hear cause that would mean she has been wrong this whole time, which she has. Debbie not wanting to go to Fiona's wedding is not at all a surprise, they have at odds all season, however, she does eventually show up with bullshit excuse about her baby being in the pictures *scratching head* yea okay. The most important scene for Debbie this entire season is the one between her and the doctor. Debbie is there to look after a rash her baby has, but the doctor is more concerned with her, as she should be because Debbie looks lost more ever. I think this scene may foreshadow what is to come next season about Debbie, the way the doctor looks at Debbie, wondering if she needs help and if she is getting help, the way she says "we all need". Debbie believing she will be fine and doesn't need any, I think something bad may come next season either to Debbie, baby or both, I don't know, the scene just felt eerie. Debbie not wanting/or thinking she needs others might lead to a tragedy. IDK, But we'll just to wait and see.

Fingers-crossed for better improvements in season 7. See ya'll.


End file.
